1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a flashlight.
2. Related Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,656,565 teaches a flashlight having an adjustable focus. However, such a flashlight is complicated in structure. Therefore, the present invention is intended to solve this problem.